Rileytown Confrontation
by LycoX
Summary: Suppose things got a bit more confrontational than what they did in the hallway when Riley confronted her bully?


**Rileytown Confrontation**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Warning, this will be fairly intense.**

* * *

After Riley had done her awards ceremony in front of her friends and classmates and pretty much thanked her bully, said bully stood where she was for several seconds before coming to a decision as she was not about to let this little freak get the last laugh on her. Walking right up beside her and then looking at Matthews' so called friends, she gave them all a taunting smirk and a little wave in their direction and more than one person was already quickly growing angry over the taunts. The bully then turned her attention back to the girl she felt had no reason to be so happy and sneered at her as they stared one another in the eye, much like Hollywood Hulk Hogan and The Rock did once upon a time.

"You really think all this is gonna make me stop you little smiley ass weirdo?"

"Considering I took the power you thought you held over me, I do believe that."

The bully laughed in her face and Riley couldn't help but wince from the girl's bad breath. "You haven't taken a thing from me at all. You can't stop me from texting you and that's not going to be something I'll stop until I know for a fact I've broken you. Nobody has the right to be as happy and smiley as you do."

Riley strongly disagreed with that idea however. "I'm sorry you feel that way but I've had a pretty great life growing up and because of that I have all the reason in the world to be the way I am. I've got a great family and great friends by my side and I'm sorry if you don't have that on your side but it doesn't give you the right to come after me over it." No matter how jealous the other girl may possibly be.

Riley's come backs at her was making the bully grow more and more agitated, especially since she had indeed hit close to the mark when it came to her own life. But she wasn't about to let that stop her as even with the supposedly great life the weirdo has, it didn't mean it gave her a first class ticket to being so damn happy all the time! Leaning in closely and not even bothering to lower her voice she began to speak to Matthews in a very menacing way. "I'll give you one last chance here, either do what needs to be done or I'll find a new way to expose you for the freaky in the way waste of space you really are. Or I'll follow through on putting my foot in your face." Hell she may do it anyway!

Riley would not back down as she came from a family that rose to every challenge thrown their way and came out on top and this would be no different! She had learned to never change for anyone based on their views of her and she was not about to let this girl dictate her life just cause she had a problem with it! "My answer is no, I will NOT bend to your will and the fact you even have to go this low just to stop something YOU don't like is really sad. So go ahead, try and find a new way to embarrass me or even put your foot in my face as I will NOT break." If she even went through with her threat it would only get her in trouble anyway and surely even she wasn't that willing to face that sort of thing just to get her way, right?

The bully clenched her hand into a fist tightly and Lucas was ready if need be to quickly keep that hand from doing something it shouldn't. His instincts proved him right as the girl went to swing at Riley but the fist never made contact as he had a very firm grasp on her hand while Riley and everyone else looked on with wide eyes and shock. The bully tried to get out of Lucas' grip but he wasn't letting go at all and it was making her even madder than what she was. "Let me go right now!" There was a lesson to be learned damnit!

Lucas however had other ideas and applied some pressure to her hand that made her whimper a little before eventually ending up on her knees as he applied even more pressure and it was the most God awful thing she'd ever felt in her life. "I'm gonna make one thing extremely clear to you right now… If you ever and I mean EVER try to mess with Riley or anyone else again in the way you have or any other way, I will find you and you will NOT like what I will do. As what I'm doing here? It'll seem like child's play." He had gone down to her level as well and had been looking her right in the eye with the scariest damn look she'd ever seen in her life and realized that perhaps she'd finally crossed one line too many.

Riley called out his name but he ignored her as he was too focused on the bully as he waited to hear a confirmation from her. "Maya, why don't you check our friend here for anything she could be using to record this whole thing with to try and use against any of us later."

His request was something Maya Hart wasn't about to say no too and it wasn't long before the only thing she found was the girl's phone and after checking out everything she made sure to erase anything that the girl could use while the girl in question protested against it until Lucas shut her up very quickly with another very tight squeeze. "You know… I still haven't gotten an agreement from you yet."

"LUCAS!" Yelled out Riley one more time and this time it got him to look up at her and if she was honest, the look in his eyes really scared her.

Something Lucas quickly realized as he let go of the girl's hand, much to her relief and instantly cradled it as tears came down her face. She'd do what the jerk wanted but she swore she would find a way to get back at him if it was the last thing she ever did! Our favorite Huckleberry quickly got himself over to Riley and the fear in her eyes made him feel so ashamed of what he'd just done but she was someone he really cared about and he wasn't about to let ANYBODY hurt her. She's the Calm to his Wild and he couldn't lose her, not over this. "I'm… I'm sorry Riley..." He never wanted to see that scared look from her ever again.

She could see and hear the sincerity on his face and in his tone and knew that to turn him away now would not be the right thing to do. Not after he was willing to go as far as he was, but she hoped deep wirhin herself that he could find a better way to deal with situations like these before it got the best of him. The hug she gave him next surprised Lucas but he was grateful for it as it meant he hadn't lost her. "Lets get out of here." He muttered softly into her hair, not even giving a damn anymore about the bully.

A nod was his response from her and together they walked away and through the crowd of classmates as they all parted. Farkle and Zay quickly followed after them while Maya remained where she was while staring down at the girl who dared thought she could hurt her best friend. She then threw the girl's phone down and walked off without a word as the defeated bully sat there while cradling her hand as the tears continued while the rest of the students left as well. A new set of foot steps could be heard and the bully looked up to see that it was Mr. Matthews and the expression on his face did not bode well.

"I think a trip to the office is in order Miss Stevenson." His tone of voice showed he was not to be argued with and reluctantly the girl got up and went with him while leaving the cracked phone behind. While she had a good idea of what was in the near future, she swore yet again she would get her revenge against Lucas Friar for what he did to her hand. And then would go after the others while saving Riley Matthews for last.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I know this is fairly intense but I wanted to explore this and I think I did a fairly good job with it. Despite the situation, hopefully I captured Riley pretty well here. I also have an idea for an aftermath for this episode featuring the bully coming after Riley in a very unpleasant way, not sure I'll write it however since its likely gonna leave quite a few folks upset. Naturally the last name for the bully is made up since they kept the identity a secret and while thinking of this one shot, I had at one point considered making her the mis-guided daughter of Frankie The Enforcer who would not have been too pleased about what the girl was doing but decided not to go with that route.**

 **With all that said, I look forward to your thoughts.**


End file.
